pixelzfandomcom-20200214-history
Remember The Time
Remember The Time is the twenty episode of the twenty season and the 462th overall episode of Pixels. Short Summary Ash, Tina, Cat and Beth all return to New York as part of Lewis' 20 year anniversary project, upon returning they are shocking to see how much things have changed since they had been away; Sam leads Kevin, Lindsay and Felix into a new way of thinking seminar taken by Ash as part of the 20 year anniversary project. Cast Main Cast *Blake Jenner as Lewis Cantle *Grant Gustin as Ben Boyd *Laura Spencer as Sam Turner *Kate Micucci as Rachel McHenry *Ryan Johnson as Felix Lynch *Melina Kanakaredes as Lindsay Gates *Cameron Boyce as Kevin Benoit-Revert *Gaius Charles as Charlie Sounds (credit only) *Erinn Westbrook as Ariana Stinson (credit only) *Parker Croft as Seeley Bray Special Guest Stars *Harry Shum Jr. as Ash Hetrick *Lynn Chen as Tina Sasaki *Amanda Seyfried as Cat Jones *Sterling Knight as Wesley Quinn *Alexandra Daddario as Beth Cantle Guest Stars *Griffin Gluck as Parker Bennett Busy Philipps as Abby Innes Co-Starring *Elizabeth Anweis as Brie *Kirk Bovill as Brian Turner *Ameenah Kaplan as Makena *Michael Albala as Harvest Surgeon *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Vito Viscuso as Pilot *Leah Morgan as Nyah Music Lord Huron - Time To Run (Official)|"Time to Run" - Lord Huron 912 Future Of Forestry Someone|"Someone" - Future of Forestry Matt Hires - Forever Official Lyric Video|"Forever" - Matt Hires Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from'' the song ''Walking on a Dream, originally sung by Empire of the Sun. *This episode scored 9.01 million viewers. *Although in a dream, this is the last time Arizona Robbins is seen with both her legs. *'Goof: '''On the ER board, a doctor named A. Cahill is listed as the doctor to A. Kirker, the patient in bed 8. The patient with shortness of breath in bed 6 is called A. Whiting, though A. Whiting is also listed as the doctor to the patient in bed 5. Most likely, the cards with A. Cahill and A. Whiting should be switched, as Alana Cahill acted as if she was experiencing shortness of breath. Quotes :'Tina Sasaki:' I can't believe it's been ten years since I left hear, it feels like it was only yesterday. :'Ash Hetrick:' Actually it's only been five years since we left... :'Tina Sasaki:' Look, I wanted it to sound much more dramatic is that okay? :'Ash Hetrick:' Okay, whatever you say sweetie... ---- :'Beth Cantle:' So, who's your assistant now that your back? :'Lewis Cantle:' I haven't got one yet... :'Beth Cantle:' Disgraceful, I didn't put eight years into that job, just for you to forget about it! :'Lewis Cantle:' I haven't forgotten about it I just haven't had time to pick one yet... ---- :'Lewis Cantle:' And this is Sam Turner our current Assistant Lead Programmer. :'Sam Turner:' Your introducing me and everyone here pretty much already knows me... :'Lewis Cantle:''' Well I just wanted to point out your super awesome position!